Restless Dreams
by megaman-exe
Summary: A crossover of Silent Hill 2 and CCS i reuploaded chapter 1 but now its longer...


Restless Dreams

Author: megaman-exe

Chapter 1: A field trip and a letter.

In my Restless Dreams I see that town,

Silent Hill, You promised you'd take me there again but you never did

Well I'm alone there now

In our "Special Place"

Waiting for you...

"I got a letter today...the name on the envelope said Mary...my wife's name...that's ridiculous Mary couldn't write a letter...she died of that damn disease 3 years ago... James then looks up towards Silent Hill 

"Then why am I here? And what did she mean by "our special place" this whole town was our special place could she mean the park on the lake? we spent the whole day there just the two of us staring at the water..." 

Tomedo, Japan 2 weeks earlier...

"Class soon we will be going to a resort town for a field trip, the town is Silent Hill its in America we will be going there to learn about its history the whole town was once considered a sacred place and we will be staying at the Lake View Hotel on the edge of Toulca lake near Lakeside amusment park." Sakura Kinomoto then looks up she hadn't been paying any attention until she realized that there was a field trip.

"Your parents will need to sign these forms and pay the money for the expenses..."

"So Sakura are you going to go?" said Tomoyo a girl Sakura's age who was her best friend since they were little and now they both were in the 11th grade...

"Yea...I guess" Sakura was as cheerful as she always had been happy and joyful

'Why do I have a strange feeling about this place?' Sakura thought...

"What you about you Sayoran?" Tomoyo curios of what Sayoran thought about the field trip. He had remained pretty much the same since they were 10 messy brown hair amber eyes but no longer as cold as he had been 

"I'll probably be going" 

'What was that aura when that town was mentioned?' Sayoran thought to himself

"Well it sounds interesting" said Tomoyo in a cheerful voice (that's funny considering the stuff at Silent Hill...)

1 week later...

"Ok now everyone on the plane and i hope you all have everything it will be a long flight" the entire class had come on the field trip to Silent Hill the main purpose or "educational purpose" of the field trip was Silent Hill's history but they were really going there as a form of vacation.

"I'm really excited aren't you Sakura?" asked Tomoyo in an anxious voice

"Me too I can't wait..."

Somewhere in America...

James Sunderland had arrived home at his house and checked the mail only to find a single letter...

"How could...what...but Mary's dead how could she write a letter that's impossible" James read the letter over and over again

"But its in Mary's handwriting but she's dead there's no way she could have wrote this" Still confused James didn't know what to do

"I need to go to Silent Hill" James went to the phone and picked it up and called up an airline

"Hello...yes...yes I'd like a ticket to Silent Hill..." 

a few minutes later...

"bye" said James as he hung up the phone

"Mary are you really alive? Is this some kind of a joke?..." James was still confused he wanted Mary alive again even though he knew it was impossible he still was going to go to Silent Hill it was his only chance to see Mary again...

at the airport...

"Am I wasting my time is Mary really there? God Mary I miss you so much..."

On the plane (that the CCS people are on)...

"Attention all passengers we will be needing to stop at an airport to refuel and pick up more passengers..." as the plane landed a couple o people got on, an old man who appeared to be at least 60 got on it looked like he was going to a beach he had the tropical shirt and everything, next a woman who was 35 got on with her husband and two children who all headed to the back and found there seats, and finnaly James got on the plane at that exact moment Sakura and Sayoran sensed a strange aura about him...

"Sakura did you sense that?" asked Sayoran

"Yea it was a weird felling..."

"dark and mystified" Sayoran finished James sat down next to them and sighed...

"Hi I'm Tomoyo Daidouji from Tomedo, Japan and you?"

"I'm James....James Sunderland"

"These are my friends Sakura Kinomoto..."

"Nice to meet you" said Sakura sweetly

"...and Sayoran Li" 

"Hello" was all that Sayoran mumbled

"Were here on a field trip to Silent Hill, you?"

"I'm going to Silent Hill too..."

"why"

"To find my wife Mary"

"Find her? How could you lose her?"

"Mary died 3 years ago..."

"Then why am I/are you here? they all said including James

"I got a letter from her" James handed them all the letter and after they read it...

"What does she mean by "special place"?" asked Sakura

"I don't know...look I've told you to much" at that James stopped talking and just tried to sleep...


End file.
